02 July 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-07-02 ; Comments *'....Thanks Claire' *The Phantom Fifty finally reaches number one. *John is surprised to learn that part of the show has been also been broadcast on BBC Radio 5. Sessions *Polvo #2. Session recorded 26 May 1993. No known commercial release. *Werefrogs #2. Repeat, first broadcast 6 March 1993. Session recorded 8 February 1993. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *PJ Harvey: 'Wang Dang Doodle (12 inch – Man-Size)’ (Island) : (JP: ‘Solo tour coming up for Polly Harvey before the end of the year. I hope this doesn’t mean the end of the group though. PJ Harvey, Wan Dang Doodle. Originally recorded for this programme of course. Broadcast a couple of times in session, but that fact not acknowledged anywhere on the record, said he bitterly. Rather an abrupt handover actually from the previous programme just to demonstrate what a kind of no nonsense guy I am.’) *Yami Bolo: ‘Ghetto Youthman Have To Make It (7 inch)’ (Yam Euphony Music) *Orbital: ‘Monday (2xLP – Orbital 2)’ (Internal) *Polvo: 'Watch The Nail' (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘Do love those boys, yeah even unto the third and fourth generation.’) *Eggplant: ‘Still We Fall (Into The Same Trap) (7 inch – Sweet Anarchy)’ (The Bus Stop Label) *Beautiful People: 'Rilly Groovy (Vibe Sauce “Dig This” Mix) (12 inch)' (Essential) *Werefrogs: 'H Dumpty' (Peel Session) *Even As We Speak: 'Getting Faster (7 inch – Blue Eyes Deceiving Me)’ (Sarah) : (JP: Abrupt to the point of rudeness.’) : (11.30 news) *Datblygu: ‘Ein (CD – Libertino)’ (Ankst) *Leonard Cohen: ‘Bird On The Wire (LP – Songs From A Room)’ (Columbia) : (JP: ‘In 1969 that meant more to me than just about any other record I think. What a bright eyed merry little scamp I was then too.’) * Red Rose With Roundhead: 'Boom Boom Bye (7 inch )' (Taxi) *Polvo: 'Thermal Cupid' (Peel Session) *Snog 6: 'Misery (Various Artists 7 inch - Does Your Dog Moult? EP )’ (Happy Dog Rekordz) :(JP: 'Actually, I always end up sitting on the stairs at parties, which may be why I don't get invited to very many these days.') *Transform: ‘Transform (The Irresistible Force Remix) (12 inch - Transformations (Remixes))’ (Rising High Records) 1991 Festive Fifty *'01': Nirvana, Smells Like Teen Spirit (7 inch) (DGC) : (JP: ‘I know there are those citizens who now pretend they never liked Nirvana at all. That is a great record by any standard. So I look forward to the new LP a great deal. Number one in the Phantom Fifty, Smells Like Teen Spirit of course. And I just hope the new LP hasn’t been too de-albinified, because obviously I like the stuff he does as well.’) *William S Burroughs / Kurt Cobain: ‘The “Priest” They Called Him (10 inch)’ (Tim/Kerr Records) *Bob Gaddy: ‘Come On Little Children (CD – Harlem Blues Operator)’ (Ace) *Werefrogs: 'Solvenia' (Peel Session) *39 Orbits: ‘Hypnotising (12 inch - The Afterlife EP)’ (Red Seal Records) *Polvo: '6 Leaf Clover' (Peel Session) *I, Ludicrous: ‘Hacky’s Wine Bar (7 inch – Hats Off To Eldorado)’ (Old King Lud) : (12:30 news) *Spiritualized: 'I Want You (LP – Fucked Up Inside)’ (Dedicated) *©: ‘ The Boy Who Used 2 Whistle (LP - Witch )’ (Transglobal) *Oumou Dioubate: ‘Bimolou (CD – Lancey)’ (Sterns Africa) *Werefrogs: ‘John The Revelator' (Peel Session) *Beatnik Filmstars: ‘Sing Elvis (7 inch – Revolt Into Style)’ (La-Di-La Productions) *Magic Sam: 'Magic Rocker (CD - West Side Soul)' (Charly Records) *Fruitcake: 'Aorta' (7 inch - Fuck That Weak Shit ) (Pit's Bull Records) *Babes In Toyland: ‘Laredo (LP – Painkillers)’ (Southern Records) *PSI Division: ‘Phalanges (12 inch – Pentium EP)’ (Hardware Records) *Sugar Minott: 'Can’t Test Me (7 inch)' (Mixing Lab) *Polvo: ‘Double Scorpio’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘ In these increasingly grim times you really need stuff like that don’t you? That’s Polvo in session.’) *Tellurian: ‘My Name Doesn’t Matter (12 inch)’ (Mokum Records) *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: ‘282 Years (LP – Where’s Officer Tuba)’ (Hemiola Records) *Heavenly: ‘P.U.N.K. Girl (7 inch)’ (Sarah) : (1:30 news) *Los Mustang: 'Please Please Me (Various Artists CD – The Exotic Beatles - Part One )’ (Exotica Records) : (JP: Lynn Parsons, who will be with you in something like 27 minutes, has just told me that Radio 5 listeners have been with us for the past hour or so. So a belated hi! boys and girls. Apparently there’s some rugby match later on. Is this the case some rugby match later on? asks Lynn Parsons, who in the background replies “The Lions and the All Blacks”. The Lions and the All Blacks. I’m not much of a one for rugby football I’m ashamed to say. There you go half the listeners straight away.’) *Astro Spider: ‘Ritmista Remix (12 inch – Ritmista!)’ (Wonka Beats) *Werefrogs: ‘Potvan’ (Peel Session) *Ike Turner: 'Prancin' (2xLP – Hey Hey )' (Red Lightnin') *Shaba Kahamba: ‘Bitumba (LP - Bitumba)’ (Karac Records) *Seefeel: ‘Mood Swing (12 inch – Plainsong EP)’ (Too Pure) *Festering Rinyanyons: ‘Satisfaction Slips Away (7 inch – Peaceful Easy Feelin)’ (Bovine Records) : (JP: ‘...that’s it from me tonight. Tomorrow night’s sessions come from Rollerskate Skinny and Superchunk. Thanks for listening, over to you Lynn.’) File ;Name *Peel Show 1993-07-02 ;Length *03:01:17 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper. ;Available *Mooo Server Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Isector